survivornortheasternfandomcom-20200214-history
Chase Preston
|tribes = |place = 10th Voted Out (9/18) |challenges = 0 |votesagainst = 3 }} is the 10th Person Voted out from Chase Preston was one of the most anticipated castaways of Survivor Northeastern: All or Nothing for a variety of reasons. His application was fantastic, he was a fifth year senior, and he was an improv artist. He was initially a part of the Azure tribe, where after their first challenge win, he was able to form a majority alliance with returnees Conor Clark and Lexi Cassano, and fellow newbies Caitlyn Ark and Andy Brady. He, Clark, and Cassano had a smaller alliance within this alliance, where the three bonded over being the oldest members of their tribe. After losing the second challenge of the season, Preston helped organize the vote along with his alliance members, and Michael Laposata was blindsided. After emerging victorious in round 3, Preston was swapped onto the Charybdis tribe in Round 4 with fellow Azure member Lindsey Amazeen and Charybdis members Zaid Khan, Milo Baker, and Alex Sharp. Despite being in the minority on this new tribe, Preston was able to make inroads with the other three guys who called Charybdis their original tribe. This new Charybdis tribe, however, never needed to go to tribal council in the four rounds in which they existed. They won four straight individual immunity challenges, including one in which they came back from way behind (the maze challenge). Amazingly, when the merge came at 10 people remaining, the swapped Charybdis tribe comprised half of the merged tribe. In addition to bonding with Zaid, Milo, and Alex, Chase made sure to maintain his relationship with Lindsey. If Charybdis were to have lost a challenge, it would have been interesting to see which way Chase would go. His options would have been to stick with Lindsey and try to swing Alex on their side and vote out either Baker or Khan, or he could have stuck with the boys and voted out Lindsey unanimously. Either way, it seemed as though Chase had done enough social manipulation to remain safe had Charybdis lost a challenge. At merge, Preston and his new ally Sharp found themselves in the middle of the tribe. On one side, you had the original Charybdis members led by Ece Bapcum (Ece, Zaid, Milo, Ghalia). On the other, you had the original Azure members led by Conor Clark (Conor, Caitlyn, Lindsey, Emma). After surviving two rounds on Azure, Emma became 100% loyal to Clark. That left Preston and Sharp in the middle, essentially being able to choose who to side with. After Baker won immunity at final 10, Preston and Sharp mulled their options. The two heavyweights, Clark and Bapcum, were going after each other, and it was unclear whether or not Bapcum would play an idol on herself. Ultimately, Preston and Sharp both decided to stick with Clark's side, because it was clear that the Charybdis foursome was super close and would always protect themselves over anyone else. Bapcum ended up playing the idol, meaning Clark got voted out with a minority of the votes. Despite this, Preston and Sharp stayed with the Azure side of the tribe going into the following round of the game. Preston even reached out to Khan and Baker, stating that despite their rapport, he was fully with the other side of the tribe going forward. The next round, Ark won immunity, and it was clear that Khan would be the target of the opposition. It was unknown whether Bapcum had found yet another idol, and they wanted to ensure that the target be someone Bapcum would least likely play the idol for. Meanwhile, Preston had become a threat to the other side of the tribe, given how well he fooled Baker and Khan going into the round before. At tribal, Preston received three votes from Khan, Baker, and Bapcum, and Bapcum played a hidden immunity idol for Khan, thus nullifying his five votes. Preston was sent home that round by a vote of 3-1-0. Had Preston survived this vote, many would have believed he would go much further in the game. At final tribal council, Chase grilled former ally Sharp for the game he played, and also stated that Survivor was a "sexist game" that favored men over women. This was a shock to everyone, as it was perceived that Preston would cast his vote for Sharp. He ended up voting for Sharp anyways, en route to him winning 4-2-1. Survivor Northeastern: All or Nothing Voting History Trivia *Chase holds the record for most consecutive rounds immune (5). The first tribal he attended was with 17 castaways remaining in the game, and the second tribal he attended there were only 10 remaining.